


MCYT FIC REQUESTS

by DumbassWhoWritesAt3AM



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ((WHY IS THAT A TAG LMAO), Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Among Us, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dead Wilbur Soot, Dragons, Dream is a dick, DreamSMP - Freeform, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Eating Disorders, FROM VIOLENCE, Fake Pregnancy, False Accusations, Family Dynamics, Gen, Homophobic Schlatt, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Just don't read chapter 5, King Philza, Major character death in first story, Nosebleed, One Shot, Other, Potatoes, Requests!, Royalty AU, Schlatt's a huge dick in Ch 5, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Worth Issues, Sleepy Boys inc Family, Substance Abuse As Potions, Technoblade Has ADHD (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo Angst, Tommy beats his ass tho so it's cool, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Trans Toby Smith | Tubbo, Transphobic Schlatt, Wilbur has PTSD, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 08:28:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28348446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DumbassWhoWritesAt3AM/pseuds/DumbassWhoWritesAt3AM
Summary: I'm out of ideas, give me some!!I'll write mainly angst, shippy stuff, ship-angst or hurt/comfort. But I'm open to whatever.I'll write about characters from DreamSMP, mostly, but if anything else looks good I might try it!I WILL NOT DO ANYTHING ILLEGAL OR THAT THE CC'S ARE NOT COMFORTABLE WITH!! SO DONT ASK FOR THAT!! YOU KNOW THE CREATORS BOUNDARIES!! Also I won't do smut/explicit scenes.~Requests are closed (for now)~
Relationships: (Kind of) - Relationship, (for now), ALL PLATONIC, Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), IT'S LIKE A ONE OFF LINE RELAX GUYS, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 37
Kudos: 222





	1. Chapter 1

Requests:  
-Tommy/Tubbo Among Us Angst (Completed)  
-Technoblade eating disorder ft. SBI Family (Completed)  
-DSMP! Tommy jumping from the pillar (Completed)  
-Trans!Tubbo On DreamSMP and Tommy beats up Schlatt (Completed)  
-Everyone on DreamSMP is a dragon except Tommy and he feels left out (Completed)  
-SBI empire takes over L'manburg (Completed)

Requests are closed (for now)


	2. Tubbo was not the Impostor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone accuses Tubbo of being Impostor. Tommy belives him against all odds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't watched an Among Us Stream ever so i wouldn't have written about this w/o the request. It was SO FUN TO WRITE THO!!!!

The meeting room hung silent. No one was ready for a meeting, not even the room. It was just a cafeteria that it had been modified for another purpose. Someone was loose, some bloodthirsty killer who would be glad to pick them off one by one, and they needed a place to relocate. A buzzer sat on the center table to alert people when something terrible had happened. 

It had just gone off. 

"Alright, where was everyone?" Corpse said. 

"I was in electrical with Niki," Tommy said. Niki nodded, confirming this. 

"I was with Sapnap and Wilbur, watching the cams," Dream added. "That's when I saw his... body, outside of admin"

"Tommy saw me do trash already," Sykkuno said. 

Everyone had excuses, except for George (Which was understandable, seeing as he was dead) and...

"Tubbo? Where were you?" Corpse asked. 

"I was getting fuel. In storage."

"That's pretty close to the admin hall, dude," said Dream. "Are you sure you didn't see anything?"

"No, I was behind all of the boxes."

"...Are you _sure_ no one saw you?"

"Yeah... wait, what do you mean no one saw _me_?"

"Don't be fake innocent. You were the only one alone, very well near George." Corpse was very to the point. There was only one person in his eyes that it could've been. 

"Now, let's not be hasty," said Tommy. "Was anyone else near Tubbo?"

"Everyone else said their alibi's already," Dream replied. "Tubbo's is the only one that doesn't hold up."

Tommy thought about that hard. He looked at Tubbo. It was hard to tell what he was thinking with his helmet on, but he was very still and stiff. Nervous. 

"May I speak to him alone?" He finally asked. 

"I don't think we can allow that, Tommy" Niki of all people replied. "Anything that needs to be discussed can be said to the group."

"Fine." Tommy modified his speech in his head, leaving out his usual colorful language. "Tubbo, did you kill George? Be honest. I know he's a prick sometimes but that doesn't excuse murder. Assault, maybe. Arson, well..."

"Tommy, I swear on my life I din't even know he was there." Tubbo knew his situation wasn't ideal, but if he could get at least one person to believe him it would lessen the blow. At least one person would be on his side. 

"Alright, voting time," said Corpse. "Get out your tablets."

Tommy voted for Corpse. He was a bit _too_ quick to point the blame at Tubbo. And did he even say _his_ alibi?

The timer reached zero. The votes were counted, automatically and anonymously.

3 people hadn't followed the crowd, and voted for Corpse, Tommy, and to not blame anyone at all. All others had voted for Tubbo. 

They walked into the storage room together, with the two youngest holding hands tightly. It would be the last time they could, so there wasn't time for embarrassment. Tubbo had already taken his helmet off, and held it with his right arm. 

They had decided that the best place to, well, dispose of a body was the trash shoot. It might've been a tight fit for a person, but it worked. It wasn't meant for comfort, anyway. 

"Alright," said Niki, with pain twinging her voice. "Get in."

Suddenly, Tommy gripped his friends hand even tighter and tried running. He practically pulled Tubbo's arm out of it's socket. 

"What are you doing?!" He pulled his hand away from his grasp, dropping his helmet in the process. 

"Come on, why aren't you running? They're going to kill you!" He picked up the helmet Tubbo had dropped. 

"They've already decided it's me. No ones changing their minds now. The only thing running around the ship will do is waste time." Tubbo sighed and stared out the window, into the empty void of space. "I've accepted my fate."

"Well, _I_ haven't!" Tommy cried. All Tubbo did was smile slightly. He climbed into the shoot. 

"NO!" Wilbur and Niki had to hold Tommy back by his arms. 

"Find the real killer, Tommy! Avenge me, or something!" Tubbo said, fighting off tears "Goodbye."

He turned to Dream next to him, and nodded. Dream closed the shoot, and with little hesitation to deliver justice, pulled the lever. 

Tommy had seen enough. After the lever had been pulled, he collapsed to the ground and curled up in a ball, Tubbo's helmet next to him. His face was in his knees, trying to hide tears and to not see the garbage shoot's contents be emptied. Someone patted him on the back. Eventually, they whispered "If you really want to be with him, we can put you in there next."

He looked up in shock. Niki was there, smiling softly at him, her gaze filled with sympathy. _Surely she hadn't said that..._

His eyes were tempted to the large window. Everything that had been thrown out of the shoot had floated out of sight. It had been at least 60 seconds since it was emptied. It took about 30 seconds for an unprotected person to die in space due to extreme frostbite, lack of oxygen, and the vacuum sucking your life away. Even if Tommy had seen anything worthwhile, he wouldn't have known what to do. 

Right then, the room was light up in a strobing red. Alarms were going off, laughing at all of them. Tommy shot up.

A distorted voice came over the intercoms. It alerted them of their deadly to one, life threatening to others mistake. 

_**Tubbo was not the impostor.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI, Niki was the impostor. 
> 
> Also I made up the whole 'trash shoot' thing. Its weird how the game doesn't show how you get thrown out into space.


	3. Farmers don't eat their own crops.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Technoblade starts ignoring stuff like, y'know, eating in favor of potatoes. SBI family gets worried. They've seen this happen before. 
> 
> Or:
> 
> "The hell do you eat, then?" Tommy yelled. "I checked your fridge and everything was either moldy or empty."
> 
> "Don't go through my stuff, Tommy. I rely on potions for energy, now. Speed, strength, haste, you name it. It's more efficient that eating."
> 
> "So you're saying that you don't eat?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, cw/tw for eating disorder stuff. Nothing too explicit (yet lol). Maybe in later chapters, if one of you wants it.

On a once-humble island in the sky was now a great industrial complex of different fields and storage systems, all meant for one purpose - to produce and hold as many potatoes as possible. There were 2 main parts of the farm - the high tower with robots inside to automatically harvest crops, and the long fields used to farm potatoes by hand. The only hands that worked in that field were the calloused to the point of hooves of Blood God, Former World Leader, Orphan Slayer and Potato King Technoblade.

Even though the latter title wasn't as impressive or legendary as his others, it's the one he worked on keeping the most. It was his most contested title, with a kraken that he had taken it from hungry for revenge. The only way to keep up with the squid was to farm the majority of his crops by hand, with the help of many an armor set, various potions, and other special items. He was so wrapped up in keeping this 'kingship' that he didn't notice the loud _whoosh_ of his portal. Only when he heard someone yell "Hey, Pigboy! Remember us?" from that general direction did he look up. 

He saw Philza, Wilbur and Tommy standing near the island's portal. Tommy yelled again - "Well, don't just stand there, you prick, come down!" - while the others waved. 

Technoblade had a dilemma. He needed to keep up with his farm, keep his place in the #1 spot. He wanted to yell "Why the hell are you here?" and go back to farming. But, he couldn't just leave his family without saying hello, at least. it was rude. He could take a break, just this once. 

"So, how's the, uh, farm doing?" Philza asked. Out of all of his son's 'phases', this was the most out-of-character one. It was also the least violent, so Phil tried to stay positive. 

"It's doing pretty well. My minions have almost been maxed out, but farming by hand is actually more efficient, so I was doing that when you came. Speaking of which, can you give me a warning next time? I could've cleaned up." Not only was Techno himself a mess, dirt covering every square inch of him, but his house was in a state of disarray as well. The only visitors he had had recently were people trying to buy his crops, and they never came into his house. He really only used his place for sleeping in the past few months, and it had been a while since he had done even that. There must have been at least a centimetre of dust on every surface . They had let themselves in, so he couldn't do anything about it now. 

"Have you even been in here recently?" Wilbur asked, the family's designated worrier. 

"Yeah, to sleep." Techno lied. The truth was a few weeks ago, he found someone selling specially brewed night-vision potions. 'Bat essence," the lady called it. She seemed pretty batty herself, but her product was the real deal. It gave who ever drank it not only night vision, but energy to last the night, with the feeling as if you had slept like a baby the next morning. He had been hooked on the first bottle, and probably hadn't slept normally in 2 weeks. There were no listed side effects, and ones he did notice were made up for by the 8 extra hours working. 

"I checked out that squid kid's farm. Pretty pathetic compared to yours." Tommy said. "You know what you should do? Make a potato cannon and blow the whole thing into pieces!"

"That's ridiculous," Techno replied, although it did sound fun. 

"It's getting towards dinner," Philza said. "How about you cook us up some of those potatoes?"

 _Ugh._ Phil always tried to make them hang out as a _family,_ like they were all kids. There was a reason why they hadn't eaten together since Technoblade left for school. He preferred his own company, and his siblings were obnoxious. There were other reasons, but he would stick to this one. "I don't really eat my own crop, Dad." That was part of the truth, at least. 

"The hell do you eat, then?" Tommy yelled. "I checked your fridge and everything was either moldy or empty."

"Don't go through my stuff, Tommy." _Did nobody teach this kid privacy?_ "Besides, I rely on potions for energy, now. Speed, strength, haste, you name it. It's more efficient that eating."

"So you're saying that you don't eat?"

"i-" The accusatory voice of Tommy worried him. He didn't realize it would make him sound that bad. "Not anymore. I don't need to, do I?"

Techno was hoping for a better reaction, one of understanding if not pride in his dedication. Instead, Wilbur and Phil stared at him, and then at each other. Even Tommy looked... worried? _No, that can't be right._

Wilbur broke the silence. "How long has it been since you've eaten _real, actual food?"_

"Hmm. 3 days, at least." He had been working nonstop for that long. He wasn't sure _exactly_ when he'd last eaten. 

His family's eyes widened. "3 days.. how.." Wil shook his head. "Techno, you gotta get _something_ in your system."

"Please, I'm fine."

"No, you're really not." He reached into his backpack and pulled out an apple. "Here, eat this, if you can stomach it."

"I mean, it. I'm not hungry. Why should I listen to you?" _He really thinks he's helping?_ "You don't know anything."

Philza piped up. "He does know, he-" He caught himself after a warning glare from Wilbur. Starting again, he said "If you won't listen to Wilbur, listen to me." He took the apple and handed it to Technoblade. "He's right. You need to eat now."

"Alright, Tommy, it's your turn to peer pressure me into eating, what, a little apple?" He threw the apple at his brother. "Act fast, or I'll die, I guess."

Tommy had been silent since the conversation started. He did catch it, but brought it back to Wilbur instead of speaking. 

"Wow, you guys really think I can't take care of myself?" He stared at them with disdain. "I said, I'm FINE!" He might've yelled that last part. Oops. 

"Technoblade have you been feeling achy recently?" He was suprised that Wilbur spoke in such a soft but serious tone. 

"Uh, yeah, 'cause I've been farming all day."

"More than usual, though?" Yes, actually, but he thought that was the potion's doing. "Has it been hard to focus or motivate lately?"

"Yeah, it's called ADHD. I bet you know _all about that, too._ " _What the hell does he think he's talking about?_ He had been taking his meds, just not with food like suggested. 

"More than usu- bad question, sorry." He apologized. "Have you been especially irritable? Like, if anyone interrupts you or what you're doing you want to scream?"

He had, just a few moments ago. _Alright, this is getting freaky. What the hell is he going on about?_

"What does any of that have to do with eating?"

"EVERYTHING! It's the same stuff that... nevermind. The point is if you don't start eating normally now, those symptoms are going to get a lot more severe. You need to take a break from farming to recover."

"Now? I can't stop NOW! Squid Kid's gonna catch up and-"

"If you take a break _now,_ and try to eat the apple I gave you, you might eat about half before you almost barf from nausea. It'll takes at least a week before you'll feel semi-normal and not like complete shit anytime you eat. It takes much longer to recover fully. I speak from experience, Techno, that it'll only be harder if you wait."

He wanted to yell back _I don't have that kind of time! Squid Kid's going to pass me any second now!_ but something else caught Techno's attention. 

"You speak from _experience_? What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means I did the same shit you are right now, and I'm not going to let you suffer like I did!"

Technoblade looked around. The other two stared at him with worry, as if they had seen this happen before. He looked back at Wilbur who's eyes said he was deadly serious. 

"When did this 'experience' happen?" It couldn't have been when Techno was around. 

...Right?

Seeing a chance at the upper hand, Wil said "I'll tell you... if you eat this." He threw the apple at his brother. 

Driven by curiousity, he took a bite and swallowed. The crunch felt... foreign to him. It was too sweet, like it was made of candy, a fake. "Alright, I took a bite. Now spill."

Satisfied for then, Wil's gaze softened. He smiled. He wasn't gonna let his brother go through what he did. That was a start. "Keep eating and I'll explain."

As they talked, a feeling came over the island. One of comfort and familiarity. For the first time in a while, Techno took a break. Like the apple, it tasted too good to be true. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! that was longer than expected i just really got into the promt~ also the ending felt kinda shit :(  
> (Serious notes - guess why i put 3 days intead of like, idk a week? I'm never doing that again god. Half of this fic is just what i did since christmas ;-; I got a stomach ache rn ugh. also if you exibit any symtoms that wilbur listed i got some fuckin NEWS FOR YOU ITS CALLED MALNUTRITION)
> 
> I might write something later w/ Wil having an ED. {There was some rumor that he had one irl but i havent been able to find anything proving it. Does anyone know if he does? For curiousity's sake}


	4. Cannon death

The air reeked of gunpowder and betrayl. Craters scattered across the island, where important buildings once stood. The only structure still standing was in the process of being built. 

Tommy really fucked up this time, and the consequences put him back at square one. No house. No items. And without Dream, who never wanted to look at him again, no friends. He was, since the beginning of his exile, completely alone. He _couldn't_ go through this again. 

Only 3 people heard the cannon go off. It fired late at night, and many people were asleep. The cannon, which fired anytime someone would die and never respawn, was never seen. It sounded throughout the land, and started from the direction of the death. No one knew why it was, except Dream, who would never tell a soul. 

When Dream heard the cannon, he knew he had messed up big time. No one else was in the direction of Logchesire, which meant that Tommy, in one way or another, had died. Dream could control the land, he could control the people, hell, he could control the entire server. He was the ringmaster of this whole circus. But ghosts wouldn't listen to his mass power, for there was nothing to hold over a ghosts head. There was nothing left for them to want. It's why Wilbur died, his country doomed to ashes. It's why Schlatt died, lost in his drunkard ways, and since he had left...

Dream realized he was the only thing Tommy had left. 

To the ringmaster, everyone was part of the circus. Wilbur had been a dog - loyal to a fault and drawn to any master. Despite his outward appearance, Fundy was a puppy - lost without it's mother, needing guidance. Sapnap and George were acrobats - he treated them like fellow workers, but they were as replaceable as the animals. Others had roles, could entertain, but he hadn't figured out how yet. 

Tommy was a lion. Hard to tame, but once subdued, could become a great asset. He was worth more alive than dead. Still, a stuffed lion could turn heads with the right tall tales and rumors attached. Tommy's death was a setback, but Dream could deal. 

Just in case, he turned around to check. 

Wilbur was wondering around the forest, chasing some sheep. He didn't need to sleep, for he was dead. It wasn't a matter of could - he slept sometimes when he needed to think, or to not think about the harsh reality of his situation. More often than not, though, there were plenty of better things to do at night than sleep. 

When he heard the cannon go off, it quickly turned into a 'sleep to forget' night. The echo of the shot rattled the land and his brain. It seemed to have come from Logchesire, L'manburg, and all around him at the same time. His stomach pained as if it had been stabbed. He heard voices, fake in the moment but very real before. 

The sound of the cannon had faded, but Wilbur was shaken by it long after. 

_It came from Logchesire,_ he thought. _Has that happened before?_

The sheep had ran off as soon as the cannon sounded. Wilbur floated towards the sound. 

_Tommy? Are you alright?_

Tubbo was up as well. Well, he might've been. He was never sure. He hadn't slept easy since the exile. Restless nights were now commonplace, and sometimes he couldn't tell if he had slept or not.

But he was awake now. _That cannon..._

He had heard it twice before. When the finally 'defeated' Schlatt, or rather the drunkard died by himself, and when Wilbur... _passed_ on the same day. He was certain someone else had _passed_ at that moment. Then again, me might've been dreaming. He would've stayed in bed like the smart person in a horror movie, when he realized _where_ the sound came from. 

It came from the west. No one was there except...

Tubbo wasn't a _complete_ idiot. He had armor and a sword in case he got jumped by... whoever might have been out there. 

_Dream probably killed him, that bastard. Taken advantage of the fact that Tommy's weak and alone..._

_But I'm the one who exiled him, made him that way._

_Is... Is it my fault?_

He caught himself. He was _forced_ to exile Tommy, by Dream no less. Besides, that cannon shot could've been for anyone. Someone else could have been visiting, or...

His train of thought was interrupted by a hole he'd fallen into. After climbing out, he saw that the land was littered in craters, large and small. As he walked, he didn't notice the two others watching him, hidden in the darkness of twilight. He _did_ noticed a large pillar standing out of the ground. 

_What happened here?_

To survey the land better, and maybe find the origin of the shot (or a body), he climbed up it. It was extremely hard to climb up, and looked as if it'd be impossible to get down. 

_Who would build this?_ he thought, even though he knew the answer. 

Getting to the top of the tower confirmed his fears. The only thing up there was a slip of paper, waiting to be read, and the sunlight of a new day. 


	5. Don't believe the rumors, Tommy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know how Tubbo says he's pregnant to get out of Schlatt's meetings?
> 
> Well Tommy didn't get the memo that it was a lie, and with Trans!Tubbo, it's in the realm of possibility, so he goes apeshit.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING!! (THERE'S A LOT HERE) TRANSPHOBIA!! Misgendering and stuff like that.  
> Also swearing, violence, slutshaming (maybe?), homophobia, and implied underage/noncon (But the noncon isn't actually real or described, Tommy just thinks it is)
> 
> Schlatt's just a major dick in this. Skip this chapter if needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS CRACK BUT WRITTEN SERIOUSLY  
> I DON'T INTEND ANY OF THIS TO BE TAKEN AS A SERIOUS FIC  
> ALSO I WILL DEFINETLY TAKE THIS DOWN IF A CC FINDS IT

Tommy was walking by George and Eret, who were in conversation, when he heard something funny.

"What do you think I should bring to the reveal? I'm sure there'll be one." George said. 

"A new forest, probably."

"Ha, ha, very funny. I was thinking a blanket."

"I'd rather have the forest." Tommy interrupted. He had no idea of any context, but never passed the chance of a bit. "Who'd want some lousy old blanket, anyway?" 

"Uh, a baby."

Pausing for a moment, Tommy realized what they were talking about. _Someone's expecting?_ Still wanting to be the funny guy, he said "Oh, congratulations! You and Dream are finally having a child together."

"You're hilarious, Tommy." George deadpanned. 

"Alright, well if it isn't your _boyfriend_ who's pregnant, then who is it? Not many ladies here. I wouldn't think Niki, unless her and Wil-"

"You... you don't know?" interrupted George, seeming surprised. "I would've thought he'd tell you first..."

"Tell me what?"

The two men stared at each other awkwardly, wondering which one would break the news. "Uh, it's Tubbo." Eret finally said. 

At first Tommy thought he misunderstood. Then he realized it was a joke. "Oh, guess I'm gonna be an uncle! Who's the father?"

They stared back at him, deadly serious. "Not sure. He hasn't told anyone else, I guess." Eret replied. "I only heard from Schlatt. He was complaining abou-"

"Schlatt's gossiping, big deal." _No way they're being serious._

"He told us that Tubbo's trans." 

Of course, Tommy knew that Tubbo was trans. They had been close for so long.

Tommy had seen him wear some kind of undershirt, hugging close to his chest. It looked painful, so he asked about it. As Tubbo explained it, he had been raised as a girl, and to put it plainly, hated it. He was much happier now. But that didn't mean Tubbo didn't have his low points, even then. Crying to Tommy or Wilbur, staying shut up in his room for days, wishing he could be _more_ than what he was. Tommy tried his best to give comfort, even if he didn't know much about what Tubbo was dealing with. 

Tubbo wasn't stupid. Tommy _did_ understand that if Tubbo was... expecting, he wouldn't have done it on purpose. He already hated everything "wrong" with him, and _this_ would make all of his dysphoria 10 times worse. Plus, Tommy couldn't think of anyone Tubbo could have been in a 'relationship' with. Hell, he'd only really been in either Pogtopia with him and Wilbur or Manburg with Schlatt and Quackity. Recently, he had only been in Manburg.

_Wait, what if Schlatt...?_

_Ew. Ew Ew Ew. No. He would never..._

_...Would he?_

Tommy couldn't ignore that thought. He saw how Schlatt looked at the poor boy. A stare of knowing that he had control, and wanting to showcase his power. Schlatt showcased it when he exiled him and Wilbur. Tommy remembered the crazed look in his eyes, having gone momentarily drunk on power. Maybe he wanted another hit of that control...

Could Schlatt have done this? Tubbo _had_ been working around him for weeks, without a break. Not just as 'intern', but with planning the festival, too. Tommy had barely seen Tubbo in the last 2 weeks, he realized. His friend and the 'president' were spending too much time alone together (and Quackity, too, but Tommy kind of forgot about him at that moment).

_How else could Schlatt know before I did?_

So now Tommy found himself outside of Schlatt's office, ready to beat the everloving shit of out that bastard. _How dare he, the fucking pedo_. Quackity had let him in the building after some threatening shakes of his sword. He had plenty of other weapons on him, too. 

Slamming the door open, he found Schlatt at his desk, holding a large half-empty bottle. Horns framed his face in curly-cues, and his hair was unkept and beard unshaven. He looked tired, for some reason. Yelling, he slurred out "Who's It? Quacky?"

Tommy ran up to his desk, slamming his fist on it and holding his sword high with his other hand. "You bastard!!!"

"What's I do this time?" Schlatt was clearly intoxicated more than usual. 

"You know what you did! I swear if you lay another hand on him-"

"Who?"

"Tubbo!"

"I haven't seen Tubbo in a... bit..." He trailed off, lost in thought. 

Tommy grabbed onto the collar of the man's suit. "What did you do to him?"

"I... him?" Schlatt sobered up slightly, or tried to. Tommy wasn't making much sense, but he seemed ready to beat him up any moment now, which wasn't ideal. 

"Yeah! Tubbo's only been around _you_ for _weeks_ , you've been toting him around like some kind of... _teacup poodle_ , forcing him to make this festival and pulling him around like a puppet and now he's gone and gotten PREGNANT-"

"Who... what... poodle?"

"YOU FUCKED WITH THE WRONG MAN!"

Throwing Schlatt on the wood floor, he got ready to maim that corrupted ram, tear him apart. He put his sword pointed at the man's chest. The bottle, which had been loosely held onto, broke as it hit the floor. 

"Wh.. oh right. Tubbo, the poor girl got-" He burped loudly "-knocked up. Pity, ."

"Don't call him that."

"Hey, I gave 'er maternity leave, what more do _you_ want from me?"

"I want you DEAD, YOU FUCKING MONSTER!" With that, Tommy kicked his head with his boot. Hard.

"Calm down! Calm down!" Schlatt winced as his hand went to his horn. It had cracked slightly. Panicked, he asked "Does she want more leave? I can only give 'er so much time! I got a country to run! Not my fault that she got all knocked up!"

"Yes it is!"

"I..." Schlatt paused, out of breath on the floor. "Wait, you think _I_ did that? I didn't even know she was a girl! I was shocked when she told me that she was expecting."

"He's NOT a girl! Stop saying that he is!" He kicked again, in the same spot as before. The horn cracked more. Tommy was too mad to smile about it. 

"...It's not my fault that that _whore_ got knocked up. Should've been more careful, but who am I to butt in? None of my business."

He paused, the sword still ready to go through Schlatt's heart at a moments notice. "So.. you're saying you have NO IDEA who..."

"Hey, don't shoot the messenger here! She was very-"

" _He_." Tommy kicked him again, aiming for the left horn this time. Schlatt cried out in pain.

" _He_ was _very_ private about it. Wouldn't tell me much about who, or when ' _e_ was expecting." Trying to wipe his now-bleeding nose, he said "To be honest, kinda thought it was _you."_

Tommy was appalled. "Wh... why would you _say_ that?" _Ew, ew, ew ew ew why would you imply that, you gross, disgusting ram, why why why_

"Hey, I didn't want nothing to do with this... _situation_. If Tubbo wants to sleep around, fine by me. I find it odd to why _he'_ d want to get it on with other guys, but I'm not judging." He very much _was_ judging, but didn't want to warrant another kick, which might snap off his horn for good.

As much as Tommy hated the man at that moment, he couldn't help but point out the hypocrisy. "Aren't you and Quackity a thing?"

"Hey, me and Quackity's relationship is strictly professional. We only fuck on the job." He laughed at his own joke. He was still tipsy enough to find it funny. 

_If it wasn't Schlatt, then..._ "Hey, where is Quackity, anyway?"

"Does it look like I know? Prolly went home a while ago, only I work late. Someone's gotta keep this fuckin' country running and with Tubbo on vacation I gotta do it all-"

"Tommy? What are you doing here?"

He turned around. In the doorway stood Tubbo, extremely confused. 

"Uh, Quackity let me in."

"Wh... Schlatt? Are you okay?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine." Schlatt said, on the floor, bloody, bruised, and still sort of drunk.

"Hey, uh, Tommy, can I talk to you?"

Kicking Schlatt one final time in the gut, he left him. Quackity rushed in with bandaids, having overheard the conversation. Tommy heard him fret over Schlatt, specifically about his horns. _I must have almost snapped them off,_ he thought, proud of himself. 

They walked over to their bench, in tense silence. It was night now, and the stars lit the path. When they arrived, Tubbo said "What the hell were you doing there?"

"Tubbo, why didn't you say you were pregnant?"

"...because I'm not? Where-"

Tubbo realized something. "Wait, did Schlatt tell you that?"

"I heard from George and Eret. Why? It's not just a rumor, Schlatt said you told him personally."

"I panicked, okay?" Tubbo started yelling, his hands going up to his forehead. "I had to leave so we could meet, and Schlatt doesn't usually care, but this time he did, and he asked what I was up to, and the first thing that came to my mind was 'I'm pregnant'. Okay?"

Tommy paused. "So you're not actually pregnant?"

"NO! WHY WOULD I BE PREGNANT?"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"And why did you think Schlatt had all the answers? You could've asked ME first!"

"I... I thought..."

"And what'd you beat him up for? He looked half dead when I came in. I barely told him anything, it wasn't his fault I-"

Tubbo's eyes widened. "You... you didn't think that HE got me-"

"Yeah, I did."

Tubbo put his hands up and blinked hard. "Why. The. Fuck. Would. You. Think. That."

"Because you've been around him all the time!!" Tommy yelled. "And you barely come over to Pogtopia anymore, with the festival planning! And he apparently told _everyone_ , and I wondered why you hadn't told me! And... I got worried okay? "

"I said I was pregnant so I could be at Pogtopia more. It's nothing more than a stupid excuse. You don't have to beat Schlatt up for that."

"He... he kept calling you a girl."

Tubbo sighed and frowned. "Yeah, I noticed. I'm with him 'all the time', remember?" He looked down. "I regret telling him that part. But I can deal with that. And fighting that dickhead will make you an even bigger target for him to shoot. Look, I want what's best for you and Wilbur right now, and that's for you guys to lay low right now. Besides, I'll come over more often now that I have... maternity leave." He cringed at that last part. "God, that sounds so weird."

"I know."

They both sat down on the bench. 

"It's... I'll be fine with Schlatt. It's just going to be irritating, is all. He doesn't do it in my face, which I guess is _nice of him."_ Tubbo brought his knees to his chest as he bitterly spat the last 3 words. He winced slightly. "It's all passive-agressive stuff, it's not like he'd beat me up."

"Oh, I don't think he'll do any of _that_ anymore. I scared him straight."

They chuckled slightly, the kind of laugh that's the only thing keeping you awake. Tommy realized just how tired he was. He had came to Schlatt's office while it was still light, and had spent himself _literally_ kicking the shit out of him. He could've fallen asleep on the bench. With Tubbo in a ball, he had room to lay down. 

"Next time you want to beat up someone in my honor, ask me first, okay?" He said, patting his friend's head. 

"Alright, I'll run it by you next time." Tommy replied, closing his eyes. 

Tubbo glanced at the boy, who's heart was obviously bigger than his brain. He would deal with Schlatt's incessant questions and insults later, but right now, sitting next to Tommy, he was somewhat at peace with his reality. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes i stole the starting joke from the real stream. No im not sorry.
> 
> It got soft at the end? idk what happened. 
> 
> Do I need to gift the requests to people? is that how requests work?  
> Fuck im new at this. 
> 
> If you've made it to the end I am SORRY you had to read that.


	6. "What if I don't want to be different?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, pre-election DreamSMP (aka before Wilbur goes nuts), but everyone is a DRAGON!!! 
> 
> Except Tommy, which he isn't very happy about. Wilbur helps cheer him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took way too long to write, I lost motivation with school coming back ;-;
> 
> well here it is now, DRAGONS!!
> 
> s/o to Yona for helping me with DRAGON ideas

Tommy wasn’t a dragon. 

Well, that much was obvious to an outsider. He was a puny, soft human. 

The problem wasn’t his soft skin or his flat teeth or his small size (which by human standards wasn’t that small, but he didn’t know that), it was the fact that these features made him even more _not a dragon._

He was a foundling. He had been discovered on the edge of l’manburg when he was a hatchling. Philza, bless his soul, got to him before anything else did. He had been raised by Phiza with his ‘brothers’, two other dragons. Why he hadn’t gotten eaten was anyone's guess. The only real use he could see for himself was food, anyhow. 

Tommy had grown close to Wilbur, one of his brothers, since Philza and Technoblade had flown off to… somewhere. He wasn’t sure, but even if he did he wouldn’t have been able to go. He wasn’t of any use for war. Him and Wilbur had been fighting for as long as he could remember, for independence from this stupid dictator, a green fire-breathing warlord who wanted nothing more than to eat him alive. He could, too, with how _fucking small he was._

Hours spent analyzing every part of him, that wasn't like Wilbur, or like Technoblade, or like _anyone around him at all._ He stuck out like a sore thumb in every battle, even if he was small. While Wilbur could fly, spit fire, do amazing things, Tommy was stuck on the ground, trying to fight battles he would definitely lose. He challenged Dream to a duel, and he was obviously going to lose. Why did he think he could fight him? He could get Tubbo to do it for him, or Fundy, or anyone except the little foundling they only kept around because he was Wilbur's brother, and they felt _sorry for the little guy, he'd be dead without-_  
  


"What's up, kid?" Wilbur said, brown tail curling around the boy. It was amazing how the large beast could sneak up behind him, without making a sound. Meanwhile, Tommy made noise on purpose to be noticed. _Just another reason._

"Huh? Oh, nothing." He replied defensively. 

"Sure looks like nothing. You've been sitting on this branch for half an hour, staring into space." Tommy had a special stick he would sit on, just about the only Tommy-sized thing in the land. _Just another reason._ "Come on, what's been on your mind?"

"Nothing, just... the battle with Dream. It's going to be pretty hard to win." _What other outcome would there be besides defeat? Why did you challenge him in the first place?_

"Ah, that. Don't worry too much about it." _Yes it is, I lost the country because of my hot head._ "Yeah, sure, Dream's a lot more-"

"Maybe it's not about Dream, huh? Did you ever think of that?" Tommy yelled. 

"...Who else would it be about?'

" _You,_ " Tommy mumbled to himself. 

This caught Wilbur off guard. "Wh... What's wrong with me?"

"Oh! No, it's not you." He wasn't supposed to hear that. "It's more of me."

He looked back up at his brother, who's eyes stared at him, softly. His golden head turned in wonder. Tommy took this as an invitation to continue. 

"It just... you're so _amazing._ You've organized this revolution, you've done so much for this cause, and I'm just getting treated like I'm useful because you're my brother. It makes me feel pathetic. You're so big, and you can fly, which I guess isn't very special, but it's special to me because I can't do any of it, and when you do these amazing things," he sighed. "it makes me feel all the smaller. And now I've gotta defeat Dream and I'm going to lose this stupid country because I wanted to _prove_ myself."

"Oh, Toms, you can't keep comparing yourself to us. You're... different!"

"What if I don't want to be? What if I don't want to be different?"

Wilbur sighed. "Everyone's different. You just gotta get use to it, and use your differences to your advantage."

"How?"

This stopped Wilbur. He contemplated for a second, then said "Well, when I was younger, I was jealous of Technoblade, because he had his epic horns, and he would decorate them with gold and jewels, and he looked extremely cool."

"Okay?" Tommy interrupted. Of course he remembered Technoblade, with his fancy jewellery accenting his pink and golden-tinged scales. "What's that got to do with anything?"

"Well, I wanted to look just like him, so I went into a cave, to try and find my own 'bling'. Of course, it was dark, and I got lost. VERY lost. I was scared. I may or may have not cried."

"You? Don't fuck with me, Big Dubbs."

"Oh, no, it was true. I screamed for Philza, Techno, _anyone_ to find me. Then, I heard it."

Tommy was enthralled with the story. "Heard what?"

"My own voice. It had bounced off the walls. I yelled again, and heard my own voice again, echoing off the walls. I fused it to get a grounding on myself. Eventually, I found the entrance. I asked Philza about it, and he told me it was called _echolocation_. I can see things with my ears basically! And I would have never found it out had I not gotten lost."

Even though he enjoyed the tale, Tommy was still bitter. "What has 'I found out I had cool-ass powers in a cave' have to do with this?"

"It means you're gonna be scared sometimes, and you'll find where your real powers lie."

This conversation stuck with Tommy, long after it ended. He _was_ scared, almost all the time. But instead of waiting around for Dream to kill him, or for everyone to turn and abandon him, he started to prevent that from happening. 

He wanted to make his own scales. He told Wilbur to go back into the cave, and find him as much shiny metal as possible. He didn't come out empty handed. Through fire (which his brother so helpfully provided) forge, and much trial and error, Tommy made his own set of scales, which glistened in the sun. Wilbur almost cried when he saw the armor for the first time. "Look at you!" he said with jubilance. 

But Tommy wasn't done. He needed claws, teeth, to bite and hurt with. He used the rest of the iron, along with loose sticks, to make some sharp weapons to maim the tyrant with. His best invention had to be a string pulled taught against a curved stick. 

He made everything have a personal touch, inscribing designs of plants and scales and the names of his family, of his fellow warriors in the cracks. Only he could see them without a eyeglass, but they weren't for anyone else. 

He made little versions of the l'manburg flag, which he posted around Dreams land. Being small did have an advantage: he could sneak around almost anywhere. Once again, the flags were for his eyes only, but just the fact that Dream couldn't take them down made him feel better. 

When the fateful day came, sure, Tommy was scared. But goddamn it, he was _prepared_ to win or lose, with dignity. 

Of course, he got beaten, defeated, utterly demolished. But he went down with dignity against the green dragon. His proudest moment was when he landed an arrow shot to Dream's eye. He didn't know what hit him, spitting out acid and swears, yelling about how some sharp bird got in his eye. He didn't think it was Tommy, for sure. After Dream's victory, he still had the wince in his vision, which Tommy took as a sign of weakness. They would defeat him, eventually. Not now, but he wasn't the immortal being that he seemed like. 

Tommy wasn't a dragon. But that didn't matter. Some days he felt small, but that day he saw himself as tall as any of them. He was a beast in it of himself, and could never be crushed. 

He might have been grounded, but his spirits _soared._


	7. Manburg has fallen...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Antarctic Empire has finally taken Manburg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY THIS TOOKI WAY TOO LONG!! MIGHT TURN THIS INTO A FULL FLEGED STORY THO SO

“I surrender!”

Wilbur stopped, hands mere inches away from the button. “Excuse me?”

If Tubbo’s hands hadn’t been held back by a mysterious knight, whose face was hidden in a boar's mask, he would’ve raised them. “I… I surrender the kingdom. The citizens, the land, all of it. They’re yours. Just don’t push that button.”

Wilbur glanced back at the button, wired to set off the hundreds of pounds of TNT laced under the entire kingdom. He laughed. “Good choice.”

“Just, one final request? As king?” The words felt foreign to Tubbo’s tongue. 

“As  _ prisoner _ , I shall give you one final request.”

“Let me go to the castle, one last time.”

Wilbur contemplate this. “ _ He  _ will come with you,” he said, gesturing at the guard. 

“...Fine.” he would have agreed to just about anything. All Tubbo wanted was to say goodbye. 

Wilbur walked past the two, out of the small room and into the daylight. They followed him. 

Wilbur rang the bell beside him, a burley, heavy piece of metal. The townsfolk poked their heads out of their houses, having heard the safety bell. Some retreated back inside when they saw who had rung it. 

‘I hereby declare the country of Manburg property of the Antarctic Empire!” 

Wilbur continued. “You have until sunrise tomorrow to pack your thinsg and move to the Antarctic empire, your rightful home. You will be provided shelter by our gracious ruler, Phillip. If you do not move by then, you shall be blown up with the rest of this land!”

_ That bastard,  _ thought Tubbo.  _ He promised to keep the country intact! _

Behind Tubbo, the knight scoffed. “Come on, then, let’s get to your castle.”

They both knew the way to the castle, the knight having seen it mere hours ago, storming it to take Tubbo prisoner, and the other residing there for all his life. 

When they came into the main hall, he gasped. Sitting slouched upon a throne was the ‘king’, Schlatt. Blood spilled on the floor from out of his stomach. 

It had been a normal day before. Tubbo had been upstairs when he heard a commotion downstairs. Screams of terror, he now knew, but at the time he thought it was cheering from the celebration. While being dragged out of his room, he noticed his father slouched against the throne, but hadn’t gotten a good look at him. Wilbur had told him of his father’s death. 

“What a shame for his murder.” the knight finally spoke, after seeing the boy stare at the body. “But he abused his tyrannical rule. It benefited him, while others were cast away.”

Tubbo knew he was referring to Eret, who had been kicked from the throne with a now missing “duke” George. He decided to attack his capturer anyway. 

“Is that not what you’re doing? Stealing the country? Casting me out?”

“That’s what Wilbur’s doing. He’ll do anything to please his  _ father _ .” He said the last word with disdain. “He and I have very different ideologies.” The knight sighed. “But, I must follow orders.”

“Why not disobey?” Tubbo said what he was thinking aloud. He regretted it as the unblinking mask turned to face him. It was highly detailed, made with clever cuts and intricate patterns. Realizing he had nothing to lose, Tubbo continued. 

“You have enough strength to take out a kingdom by yourself. If we worked together…”

I can’t betray my leader. I was sworn in. I have morals unlike other people.” 

They had walked up the steps now, close to the once king’s body. It still reeked of wine and spirits, with a ting of metallic blood. It wasn’t an unfamiliar smell. The king had been both wasted and wasting away since the war started. 

“Leave me here.”

That stopped the knight. “What?”

“Leave me here for dead. I would never live under your rule.”

“I was afraid of that. Too stubborn for your own good.” He let go of the boy. Tubbo didn’t run, but instead took off the crown from his father’s head. He had never noticed it before, but there was a small pair of ram horns engraved onto the gold rim. 

He turned to give the boar the crown, to bribe him for the release of death, but fell suddenly. Standing over him was the nameless knight, with the blunt side of his axe still raised. 


	8. ... to the Antarctic Empire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of previous chapter

The ex-prince came to inside a different room. He was struck by the cold that had woken him up. Next to him, the knight sat, cape drawn around both of them. 

Tubbo realized they were in a carriage, it being driven by Wilbur. Looking behind him, Tubbo saw a caravan of citizens, with belongings being dragged behind them in the snow.

_ They left the kingdom… all of them.  _

There wasn’t that many left. Since the war that had been declared years ago, the smart people had left the country. Only the most loyal citizens stayed to defend its honor. 

_ And not one of them stayed.  _

The carriage came to a stop in front of a large cabin. It was the only visible building, the snow drifts hiding what may or may not have been there. Tubbo would’ve run, but he would have died in the seemingly never ending drifts. 

_ So this is the Antarctic Empire. No wonder they wanted Manburg, this place is terrible.  _

Someone stood in front of the cabin, and addressed the  _ traitorous _ citizens. “Alright, everyone, let me show you your new houses.”

While he led them over to the rest of the town, Wilbur, Tubbo and the knight went into the building. 

It wasn’t a normal cabin. It was huge, with stone halls and great ceilings. Tubbo was lead to a throne room. Sitting on the throne was a blond man.  _ That must be Emperor Phillip.  _

“Kneel,” The man boredly said. Tubbo didn’t at first, but was knocked down by another axe hit, this time to the back of his legs. 

“So, you’re the prince of Manburg?”

“King, actually,” Wilbur chimed in. “Sir Blade killed Schlatt.”

The knight nodded silently.  _ So his name is Sir Blade? _

“And you brought me this child, why?” The Emperor sounded annoyed. 

“I thought that Thomas could use a good…” Sir blade paused, searching for the right word. “Footsoldier.”

_ They brought me here to be a slave? To whoever this “Thomas” is? _

“I’ll never work for you,” spat Tubbo. “I’d rather die.”

“If you die, I’ll have the citizens be sent back to Manburg, and have them blown up with the country.”

Phillip looked shocked at the knight’s willingness to blow up the country. “And who gave you the right to do that? I don’t want him in my country. I’d rather him dead.”

Sir blade thought for a moment. “May I speak to you in private?”

“Fine, shackle the prisoner and come back.”

“Without Will, too.”

“Oh, no, he can stay.”

“...Fine.” he said, most likely through gritted teeth. 

He brought Tubbo into the hall, and chained him to a pillar. 

After wrestling with the chain for 5 minutes, Tubbo resigned to his defeat. He laid on the ground, cursing the war that had started years before. He hadn’t asked to be prince, destined to have a heavy head bearing the crown. He hadn’t even gotten to  _ wear _ the crown, but his head felt weighed down from the axe strike. He decided to use this time for rest. 

He stirred as footsteps drew near. The same general (or at least Tubbo thought he was a general), who had led everyone to their new homes, was now walking down the hall. He glanced at Tubbo with curiosity as he went up to the hall door and knocked with the brass knocker. 

The consistent conversation happening inside stopped. There was a muffled ‘come in’, and the general opened the door to step in. 

A less muffled ‘bring the boy in, too’ caused the general to walk over to Tubbo. 

“You alright?” he asked. Now up close, Tubbo realized the general was about as old as he was. 

“I’ll be fine,” he replied. 

“Not when they’re done with you.”

A pit grew in the king’s stomach as he walked into the room. The king was still on his throne. Wilbur and the knight stood at attention. Wilbur was smirking. Sir blade’s face wasn’t visible, but his hand was gingerly placed under his mask. 

“Prince Thomas, we’ve decided to grant you a footsoldier. He will help you with sorting out the new citizens, planning attacks, and generally helping you with your work.” 

“It sounds like you’re giving this prisoner a job.” Thomas replied. “...he is a prisoner, right?”

The king smirked. “He will also help with housework, repairs, and any other work needed to be done. Do you accept? If not, I’ll set up a public execution. That should be fun.”

“No, it’s all good, then.” Thomas said quickly. “I need the help. He shall be a good part of the team.”

“Great then. You two can leave.”

With that, Wilbur threw a key. Thomas caught it, and took Tubbo by the chains outside. 

“That was close.” he said as he unlocked the chains. “You would’ve been dead.”

Tubbo stretched out his wrists. “I guess so.”

“How old are you?” The question caught him off guard. “I’m your boss, you have to answer.”

“Seventeen.”

“Hm. Alright. I’m sixteen.” Tubbo was surprised by this. “Did Technoblade have anything to do with this ‘job offer’ of yours?”

“Sir Blade? Yeah, he wouldn't leave me be.”

“Makes sense. He’s got a soft spot for any of the younger prisoners. He’s not all bad.”

“Don’t expect me to be all ‘buddy buddy’ with you,” snapped Tubbo. “I’m not gonna give in all easily. I got royal blood, and I’ll be damned if It’ll follow  _ your _ orders.”

“I’m royal too, you’re not special.” Thomas paused. “I never got your name, by the way.”

“Tubbo.  _ King  _ Tubbo. And I take it you’re Thomas?”

“Call me Tommy. Only Phil n’ Wil call me that. And don’t expect anyone to call you king.”

“Why not?”

“Well, for one, it makes you sound like a prick. And if Technoblade had anything to do with this, you’ve been demoted. Or promoted, depending on how you look at it.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You’re a part of the family now,  _ prince _ . I started a footsoldier, too, for Wilbur. And look at me now, second-in-line for the throne.” He swung the keys on his finger. “You may be royal again, but don’t expect to inherit anything. I’ve already accepted that, and I turned out pretty well.”


End file.
